


Library Time

by kyoko_naegi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoko_naegi/pseuds/kyoko_naegi
Summary: this is just writing practice for a friend, but feel free to read if you want





	Library Time

_"Hey Blake, are you alright?"_

Who was saying that? She had tuned out a while ago, clicking and unclicking her pen as she gazed blankly out the window.

Snapping out of it, she turned to see Weiss worriedly scanning her. The white haired girl then cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

"I said, are you alright? You've been glued to that window for hours now."

 "Hm? Yeah, I'm alright. What's got you so antsy?" she replied casually, as if such a thing was just a casual thing one did. Which in her case, it was.

"Nothing! Ruby just made me come over here to check on you. If she was so bothered she should've done it herself!" she half heartedly snapped, both knowing she'd never ignore their leader.

The Faunus then broke into a stretch as the heiress went in her usual tirade about the previously mentioned Ruby, who Weiss really did have a soft spot for.

"So, are you going to continue yelling in the library?" Blake mused with a smile, running her dark claws through her hair as Weiss huffed. "Or do you wanna come back to the dorm with me?"

"Fine, I'll cut it out. But you know what I say is true!" 

"Of course."


End file.
